Halo: ODST
Halo: ODST is a first person shooter game developed by 343 Industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series, and is the first in the ODST story line. The game is set in the Human-Covenant War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Rookie - Fight in the battlefield outside Mombasa. * M2 - Rookie - Assault the outskirts of Mombasa. * M3 - Rookie - Rescue surviving Marines, then keep fighting through the Mombasa streets. * M4 - Buck - Defend lines in the jungles, then keep fighting to eliminate Covenant defensive positions and lines. * M5 - Buck - Fight in vicious battles against Covenant forces and defenses in the jungles, then keep fighting to eliminate nests and defend positions. * M6 - Buck - Fight in fierce battles against Covenant forces in the deserts outside Mombasa, and then seize and defend the villages. * M7 - Buck - Fight past Covenant defenses and positions in the desert, then assault and eliminate the camps and convoys. * M8 - Buck - Keep fighting in the jungles to defend lines and villages in fierce fighting. * M9 - Buck - Assault supply camps in the nature preserve, then keep fighting through Covenant forces and defensive positions in the nature preserve and reach Mombasa. * M10 - Buck - Assault the Mombasa outskirts, then keep fighting through the streets to assault and relieve key points. * M11 - Buck - Help Marines fighting through the streets and fight to eliminate Covenant forces in the streets and buildings of the city. * M12 - Buck - Fight to defend lines and positions in the city and fight off waves of Covenant assaults in a fierce battle. * M13 - Buck - Fight your way to the base, then help clear and defend it from the Covenant. * M14 - Buck - Lead men in fighting through the streets to hijack a Phantom and escape. * M15 - Rookie - Assault the base, retrieve Virgil and then escape with Buck. * M16 - Rookie - Fight through the highway, then defend plaza with men from Covenant until extraction arrives. Characters * Edward Buck * Rookie * Veronica Taylor * Rich Miles * Mickey Crisp * Erik Schein * Gabriel Kavir * Chipis * Bisenti * Jenkins * Fitz * Mendez * Riley * Lovik * Brien * Singh Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Covenant Empire Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either an ODST or Kig-Yar soldier character that they get to design themselves. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two teams (ODST vs Kig-Yar) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Warlock * Sanctuary * Turf * Backwash * Elongation * Gemini * Desolation * Tombstone * Containment * Relic * Terminal * District * Uplift Survival Mode Survival mode is a new mode that can be played either solo or with up to eight players online as they play as ODST soldiers and play on various different maps and fight off endless waves of Covenant infantry, fighting until they are overwhelmed. Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games